Another Reason to Love Oreos
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Grif sneaks in a sugary snack while no one is at base, well, except for Simmons. *bad summary is bad. Please read! Rated T for yaoi*


**This is the first (and probably the last) yaoi fanfic I have ever written. Anyway, i got this idea while lying wide awake last night, and I decided to write it down. This was inspired by the fic entitled _Oreos_ and I found this story very entertaining. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Grif sat on the edge of his bunk with a pack of oreos laying on the ground, he had two in his right hand while he stuffed three into his mouth with his left. Donut was out on a hike with Caboose and Tucker while Sarge and Church worked on fixing the warthog and tank. It was what the whole canyon gang called 'truce day' when both team got-together and did stuff. Sometimes it was fun stuff like the hike and sometimes it was work like the warthog and the tank. Either way it gave Grif some alone time with his secret stash of snacks. He paused a moment. Wait, where was-

"What the hell?" Grif looked over with a bit of oreo sticking out of his mouth as Simmons stood in the doorway, helmet held under his arm. Grif shoved the Oreo into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before giving Simmons a stupid grin. Simmons scoffed and walked over to his bunk, setting his helmet on the floor and sitting across from Grif. "You've been saving those, haven't you?" Grif nodded, putting another one in his mouth, along with half of the last one in his hand. Simmons gave the man a glare and took the last half of the oreo in his hand. Grif's eyes widened and he stared at Simmons as he looked the treat over. Grif went to grab it but Simmons pushed him back.

"Simmons!" Grif pleaded, his hand inches away from the half-oreo the maroon soldier was holding back from him. Just as he was about to reach it Simmons shoved him back and, with a disgusted expression, put the half-oreo on his mouth. Grif's jaw dropped. At Simmons expression he gave a light smirk. "You're not gonna swallow, are ya?" Simmons shook his head, but didn't spit the oreo out. "Give it back!" Simmons made an even more disgusted face. "If you don't I'll take it." Simmons gave a funny look.

"I would love to see you try," he mumbled through closed lips. Grif stared at Simmons, thinking of ways to get it. Most of which including his hand in his mouth, which he knew wouldn't work because even without the armor his hand was took big to fit into Simmons' mouth. But he smirked, there was another way. Grif raised his right foot and kicked Simmons back onto his bunk, making him grunt in surprise and stare up in shock as Grif straddled him and held him down with both hands on his shoulders, an evil smirk covering his features.

"All right, you asked for it," Grif said. Simmons wiggled in an attempt to get free, terrified beyond belief. But what came next surprised him. Grif's lips crashed onto his, Simmons tensed, staring at him in shock as his tongue went into his mouth, searching for the oreo he had stolen. Grif's tongue went under Simmons' own and he smiled as he felt the oreo hiding there. His tongue snatched it up and brought it back to his own mouth as he pulled up and sat up straight, still giving a triumphant smirk as he chewed the snack. Simmons' mouth was open as he stared up at Grif in shock. Grif looked down at him as he swallowed, waiting for his reaction.

"What the hell?!" he screamed, although this didn't surprise Grif. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? Anyone could've walked in here and seen! Sarge would've killed us, Donut would've told everybody, Tucker would've laughed, Church would never let it go, and who knows what the hell Caboose would do!" Simmons turned red and glared as Grif laughed. "It's not funny Grif!" Grif looked down, this wasn't his normal 'I-dont-find-it-funny' tone. This was a 'I-am-totally-pissed-off-and-am-gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep' tone. "I swear to God you don't care about anyone but yourself, and especially not me!" Grif growled and glared down at him, hands on his shoulders once again.

"Of course I care you idiot!" he hissed, Simmons raised an eyebrow. "And especially about you!" Simmons open his mouth to say something but was unable to as Grif's mouth crashed down on his again. Simmons stared at Grif a long moment, his logic screaming at him about how wrong this was. Grif and him were both guys! But man did I feel good! Simmons' eyes shut and he kissed Grif back as much as he could. There wasn't any spit-swapping like when Grif had gone after the oreo, this kiss was slow and loving. After a short moment Grif pulled back, staring down at Simmons as the short-haired man stared back up at him.

"Wow," Simmons murmured lightly. Grif snickered and got off of him, letting Simmons sit up as he grabbed his packet of oreos. There was silence as Simmons shifted and lay down on his bunk. Grif set the oreos down on the other side of Simmons and lay down as well, his head laying on Simmons' shoulder. He reached over and set the oreos down on his own chest, taking one and biting into it. Simmons chuckled lightly and reached his hand down, grabbing Grif's hand. The orange soldier smiled and tangled their fingers together as he took another bite into the oreo. And that was just another reason to love the sugary treat.

* * *

**And there you have it. Man, I seriously can't believe I did that, not normally something I do. But, there it is. Oh, and appearently Oreos isn't a word.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
